Publish 5 Notes: 16 December 03
>> Publish 5 ''' Major Publish Features Vehicles Vehicles are now available to players. The first three vehicles will be the Speeder Bike (RoTJ), Swoop Bike (AoTC) and the X34 Landspeeder (ANH). Advanced Vehicle Guide Player Cities The number of Player Cities has currently been doubled, making the caps to 20 for all planets that are currently 10 and 50 for all planets that are currently at 25. The new limits are as follows (The first number is the total cap. The second is how many can be rank 3 or above. The third is how many can grow to rank 4 or above.): * Corellia: 20, 15, 10 * Dantooine: 50, 30, 20 * Lok: 50, 30, 20 * Naboo: 20, 15, 10 * Rori: 50, 30, 20 * Talus: 50, 30, 20 * Tatooine: 20, 15, 10 Content * The Nightsister cave has been added to the game world. * Added various heralds throughout the world to lead players to dungeons. * There will now be a chance for boss type creatures to spawn from mission targets. Creatures *Creature Balance: All creatures in the game have been balanced under one unifying scheme. *Creature Handler: The creature handler profession has been re-organized. Among the many changes are: The "control level" skillmod has been removed. You can call any pet up to the limit of your additional pets skillmod, but no more levels at one time than your "tame level" skillmod. The tame level skillmod also determines the maximum level pet you can call or tame. The Tame Level skillmod has been redistributed throughout the tree, so only master creature handlers can call the highest level pets. The Transfer command has moved to the Master Creature Handler skillbox. The "train as mount" ability has moved to Management IV. See below for further details. *Creature Trade-In Program: With the Creature Handler changes that are going into effect, players with pets from levels 10-15 will no long be usable, there will be a pet trade-in program. In many cases, you will have a reduced version of the pet. In some cases, your pet will be a different creature. GUI * Added waypoints to places of interests (POI's). For example missions, bunkers, caves, and exploration areas. * Add a "Points of Interest" tab. This tab holds a list of waypoints to interesting places on the current planet. Jedi * Jedi now get a TEF for equipping a saber when in combat. * They also get a TEF when entering combat with a saber equipped. Live Events * Be on the lookout for some Wookiee Life Day gifts from the SWG Event's Team... * Player Hosted Events: Be sure to check out the latest Player Hosted Events on your Galaxy Live Events Full patch listing SWG Client Version: 65956.67838 '''General * Improved client stability * Improved server stability Badges * New exploration badges have been added throughout the galaxy. * Badges will be awarded for achieving Master Titles (and you keep the badge even if you revoke the skill). Bio Engineer * New Cloning System implemented (Creature level is now fully dependent on final creature stats. Stats are fully dependent on level of DNA samples used. Gnort DNA will create Gnort-like creatures, Rancor DNA-will create Rancor-like creatures, etc.). Character * Added heal self and heal other animations to kneeling posture. * Disallowed use of /wookieeRoar if the resulting pool drain would cause the user to become incapacitated. * Make Attribute mods due to food, spice, etc, not incapacitate players. Chef * The Terratta food schematic will now download to your crafting tool. Combat * Made it so if two players are fighting and both /peace, combat will end (previously the player who /peaced first had to do it again for combat to end). * Added to-hit bonus for melee vs. ranged weapon attacks. This is a replacement for the damage multipliers and a sub-feature for the damage mitigation addition. If you use a ranged weapon against a melee combatant, you are easier to hit. * Damage-over-time (DoT) effects (bleeding, poison, etc.) will no longer cause pets to randomly aggro on nearby PvP enemies. * Players now get a TEF when using DoTs (poisons, disease, etc). * Performance buffs now modify the players base attribute not their current max attribute. * Added melee/ranged damage mitigation 1-3 abilities. These abilities are spread through the elite professions and will limit the damage ranges that can be done to you. If an NPC/Creature attacker does 1-100 points of damage, is using a melee weapon, and you have damage mitigation 3, the actual damage range that can be done to you is actually 1-40. There are 3 damage mitigation abilities for ranged, and 3 for melee. They do not stack. * Fixed a problem where not every target was getting the appropriate messaging from an area of effect combat medic DoT attack. * Neutral players can no longer drag incapacitated players that have a TEF. Dragging a TEF'd player can result in the TEF being passed along to the player doing the dragging. * Added the standard PvP checks for dragging an incapacitated player. This means that you can only drag a player in the same cases that you could heal him. * Added full body standing ranged combat animations for Ewoks * Corrected standing ranged combat weapons for Hutts. * Creatures and NPCs will no longer be able to poison or disease vehicles and droids. * DECLARED players will be set to COVERT when they logout, and set back to DECLARED 60 seconds after the next time they login. (Preventing attacks during Login/Logoff) * DECLARED players will be changed to COVERT when traveling until 60 seconds after arriving at their destination. * Added standing ranged combat animations for Jawas and Selonians. * Added line of sight checks to all healing commands. Because of this, it is no longer possible to perform healing actions on targets outside of a building if you are inside it (or vice versa). * Fix for 1pt general combat xp when specific combat xp types are capped * AI will now "see" a player that stands up from Incapacitation and may attack (including Feign Incapacitation). * Fixed a bug with training mobs that flee from private structures, which caused them to move very slowly afterwards. * Fixed an annoying bug which would result in characters being stuck in combat mode for long periods of time after being targeted by an npc. * Cut the follow distance in half for a follower and a leader when they are in combat with each other. * Added rifle butt animations Combat Medic * Combat medic skill mods can no longer increase the range of medicines beyond 64m. * The maximum experimental range for ranged healing and DoT medicines has been capped at 48m. * Droids and vehicles are no longer affected by combat medic area of effect poison and disease attacks. Commands * Added /g command for groupsay. * Fixed the insufficient funds error message for bank tips. * Fixed a menu issue related to "shutdown" of a player HQ in a countdown sequence. * Fixed several bugs with /tip that would cause funds to hang. * /tip update to hopefully improve response time for cases where payments would lag Crafting * Fixed not being able to use ingredients in an equipped backpack (or other container) in crafting. * Changed the chemical dispersion mechanisms (both normal and advanced) so that their damages may be modified. * Fixed mission draft schematics showing up in the "genetics" tab. They now correctly show up under the "mission" tab. * Fixed crit fails when crafting installations preventing you from trying to assemble the ingredients again. * The ingredients should not be destroyed, and you should be able to click on the assemble button again to try and assemble them. * Secure trades are canceled when any crafting command is done. * Fixed bug where old component data would still be used on the crafting try after a critical failure. * Added checks to make sure you can't extract an item from a factory crate you don't own. * Fixed bug where dividing stacks of factory crates could bug your inventory to where it would say "full" at 59/60 or lower. Creature Handler * The creature handler skill tree has been re-organized: The "control level" skillmod has been removed. You can call any pet up to the limit of your additional pets skillmod, but no more levels at one time than your "tame level" skillmod. The tame level skillmod also determines the maximum level pet you can call or tame. The Tame Level skillmod has been redistributed throughout the tree, so only master creature handlers can call the highest level pets. * The Transfer command has moved to the Master Creature Handler skillbox. The "train as mount" ability has moved to Management IV. * Creature Handlers will only receive 1 xp for using a pet to kill something less than half the level of the pet. * Using baby high-level creatures to kill low-level creatures will result in less xp being granted than previously. For purposes of determining xp only, the creature's level will be considered to be no less than half of the creature's adult level. e.g. A baby gurreck was previously considered to be a level 5 creature even though an adult gurreck is level 50. Now a baby gurrek will be considered to be level 25 minimum, which will eventually increase as the pet grows until it has reached its adult level. * XP awarded to Creature Handlers when their pet kills something will be divided by the current number of active pets. * All currently tamable creatures remain at the same chance of spawning. * Some new tamable creatures were added with the same chance of spawning as current ones. * Some rare to very-rare to impossibly-rare baby types will spawn which did not previously spawn. * Sometimes (rarely) lairs will spawn more than the current max of 2 babies. Creature Trade-In Program * With the Creature Handler changes that are going into effect, players with pets from levels 10-15 will no long be usable, there will be a pet trade-in program. Player get attached to their pets, players will be able to visit Creature Handler NPC's and get a device to drag to the datapad. The device will transform their pets, carrying over it's name and commands to the new pet. The new pet will be of the same type, but of the correct level. Your favorite pet will stay your favorite pet :) Datapad * Added waypoints to places of interests (POI's). For example missions, bunkers, caves, and exploration areas. * Add a "Points of Interest" tab. This tab holds a list of waypoints to interesting places on the current planet. Droids * Added protocol droid combat animations * Fixed bug where probot reassembles after being destroyed Dungeons * For those who seek perilous adventure, journey to Dathomir. The Nightsister Cave will challenge large PA's and player groups - - perfect for Raiding! Events * Added Lifeday robe and orb meshes and textures for event. Faction * You now gain Singing Mountain clan faction for killing the Spider Nightsister clan. A bug which made the "boss" NPC of the Spider Nightsister cave not spawn has been corrected. GCW * Turret minimum range has been removed. * Added validation to HQ initialization that should remove tracking of invalid defenses. * In the event that invalid defense issues persist, the structure owner & admins are able to electively remove defenses from the primary HQ terminal via the "Defense Status" option in the "Structure Management" menu list. * Fixed an issue with small and medium tower turrets that would cause them to become invalid objects * Overt Players: /delegateFactionPoints: if used with a target but no parameters will now provide an interface GUI * BugFix: XP monitor resets the displayed skills after travel, log in and out. * CharacterSheet: UI correctly updates when stomach values change. * Fixed Alt-Enter switching between windowed and fullscreen code. Jedi * Jedi now get a TEF for equipping a saber when in combat. * They also get a TEF when entering combat with a saber equipped. Keyboard * Fixed keymappings not displaying correctly for non-English keyboard layouts. * Added non-English characters to chat. Loot * Locked loot crates now indicate whether they are sliceable or not when examined. Mail' * Added /emptyMail command to delete all of your avatar's email. Missions * Changed targets for faction destroy missions to be banners. * Increased occurrence of NPC targets on some planets from mission terminals. * Removed AT-ST from rebel faction mission targets. * Fixed a mission payout notification issue related to grouping. Mounts * Increased the distance of the player light when mounted NPCs * Added eyes closed idle to dead NPCs. * Added Drall and Hutt standing ranged combat animations, fixes bug in standing ranged animations on Non-humanoid NPCs. Objects * Fixed appearance for left bone armor bracer. * Fixed appearance for Grand Healers robe. * Fixed appearance for Mon Calamari dress 15. * The health encumbrance on armor components is now properly displayed in the examine window. Before, this value was not shown despite it still being factored into the finished product. * Fix occasional flickering lighting issue. * Improved color of composite armor. Pet * Pet following improved. * You can no longer command a pet that is outside when you are inside a building. * Factional pets will Only attack Declared-Overt targets (players or npcs) * Players will be allowed to transfer a pet-control-device even if it doesn't know the transfer command, if the pet is too-high level for them to call * Some creature types will spawn baby (tamable) creatures less often than others. * Fixed a bug that would allow players to call more pets than they should have been able to call in some situations. * Pets will autostore in 4 minutes if not revived medically, will absolutely not recap' naturally (from regenerating) for at least 2 minutes. * Pets will not recapacitate immediately. * When a pet is incap'd by NPCs or creatures, the AI will attack the pet's master, next. * Pets will always be considered to be grouped with their masters (by AI, that is), even when they aren't * Players can no longer complete a taming attempt while dead or incap'd * Unstored pets will not remain in the world after their owner has logged out for longer than 2 minutes, and current health info. etc. will properly be saved * Pets "Hungry!" and "Play!" spam will only be visible to the pet's master * Non-creature handlers cannot call pets of a higher level than 10, down from 15. * To see which commands your pet knows, select LIST COMMANDS from the pet control device. * Pets will not suffer from vitality loss more often that once per 5 minutes Player Associations * By default, guildhall signs now show as "'s Guildhall" * Fix guild leader changes and disbanding for too few members not occurring in some cases. * Make weekly guild updates remove purged characters. * Don't allow people to kick the leader out of a guild. The leader can still be removed either by removing themselves or by being voted out first. Player Cities * Note: We know that raising the Player City cap is very important to the community. We want to raise the player city caps as quickly and as much as possible, but we need to do this in stages so to prevent interference with Server Stability. * The number of Player Cities has currently been doubled, making the caps to 20 for all planets that are currently 10 and 50 for all planets that are currently at 25. * The new limits are as follows (The first number is the total cap. The second is how many can be rank 3 or above. The third is how many can grow to rank 4 or above.): ** Corellia: 20, 15, 10 ** Dantooine: 50, 30, 20 ** Lok: 50, 30, 20 ** Naboo: 20, 15, 10 ** Rori: 50, 30, 20 ** Talus: 50, 30, 20 ** Tatooine: 20, 15, 10 * You can no longer use structure related slash commands in civic buildings. This means you can no longer make civic buildings private. Any currently private civic buildings will be made public. * You can now pick up and move ballot boxes and data terminals in houses. * Fixed problem with player city travel terminals not bringing up their UI. * The Architect craftable "Ballot Box Terminal" now works properly again. * The citizen report list now indicates if a citizen is a militia member. * Fix ejection from the player city hall. * You can no longer register a city of rank less than 3 on the planetary map. Any city of less than rank 3 currently on the map will be removed from the planetary map. Any city that falls below rank 3 will be removed from the planetary map (This was done to keep maps from getting over cluttered and unusable). * Since we are increasing the city caps, we need to control on the amount of additional structures the world has to support. There is a civic structure cap of 1+(6*city rank). I.e. 7 at rank 1, 13 at rank 2, etc. Civic structures include cloning facilities, shuttleports, the city hall, and gardens - - Structures owned by the city. * If your city decreases in size so that the number of civic structures exceeds the cap, you will be charged 75,000 credits per week per structure over the cap as a part of your city hall maintenance. This penalty will be applied each week starting the week after the cap is broken. The penalty will not be applied if you do not exceed the cap when the next city update happens or if your city rank increases (raising the cap). * Information on this penalty will be sent to the mayor in email and will also be displayed on the city maintenance report. * /citywarn has been removed from the game. Player Houses * Fix interiors not appearing. * Player buildings (houses & city structures) now have much more forgiving placement tolerances. You should be able to build on the side of hills and over small gutters you weren't able to build on before. Also, the first time a structure is built it will no longer snap to the lowest possible point on the terrain (this sometimes caused doors to be buried). Quests * Many Huff Darklighter Quest fixes (Krayt Quest) * Rumor has it that the infamous pirate Nym has begun rewarding adventurers with weapons from his private stockpile. A special 'slug-thrower' carbine is available to those who succeed in Nym's new quest series! Rifleman * Added "Sniper Support Skill" for Rifleman. Riflemen shooting creatures and NPCs at greater than 50m have a much better chance of drawing a single social creature from a crowd (versus the entire group of angry mobiles immediately charging at the rifleman). Scouts * You can no longer gain scout xp by using scentMask vs. creatures in an interior (when you are outside, or in a different part of the interior). Scouts / Rangers * Mask scent and conceal no longer break in combat. This was widely considered by most users of the command as being a little too annoying (the designer included. ;) Smuggler * Slicing options will no longer show up erroneously on non-armor clothing. * Fixed an issue with HQ security terminals where an incap'd/dead slicer could lock the terminal and prevent further use Teras Kasi * Powerboost - boost values are now calculated based on the characters unmodified mind value minus any mind wounds. A boost value of less than 10 is prohibited. * TKAs can no longer incapacitate themselves with /powerboost Travel * Added a check for inventory space when attempting to buy a roundtrip ticket. This should prevent the problem of not getting the return ticket when you only have 1 inventory space left. Vehicles * Vehicles are now available to players. The first three vehicles will be the Speeder Bike (RoTJ), Swoop Bike (AoTC) and the X34 Landspeeder (ANH). Advanced Vehicle Guide Vendors * You can no longer give Wookiee wearables to non-Wookiee vendors to make them naked. World * Added various heralds throughout the world to lead players to dungeons. * There will now be a chance for boss type creatures to spawn from mission targets. * Major rebalance pass on all creatures to bring similar level creatures to the same power level and/or to have more powerful creatures con reflect a higher level. * Fixed a data problem that prevented Nyax swords from getting their DoT attacks. * Fixed NPC faction reactions: NPCs that like you, won't attack you. AGGRO npcs will attack you if they merely DISLIKE you. THUG NPCs will attack you sometimes unless they LIKE you. * Fixed sounds on Kaadu stretch animation. * Fixed the alignment of several misplaced player structure signs. * Added Heal animations while sitting on ground and in chairs * Fixed the red barriers appearing over windows Category:Updates